Seconds
by Courtney-Helena Greene
Summary: AR Harry Potter, set in Lily and James' time. Lily just lost the love of her life in a motorcycle accident. The pain leaves her a shell of her former self. A one-shot semi-based on a story I heard.


A/N: Here's a little something just to tie you over until the next chapter of My Immortal is done. Sorry I haven't updated: apparently the new fanfiction is not compatible with google chrome. I IS JUST TRYING TO SUPPORT MAI SEARCH ENGINE! Kay, no more rants. Oh, and be sure to check out onemurderatatime(dot)webs(dot)com

Summary: AR Harry Potter, set in Lily and James' time. Lily just lost the love of her life in a motorcycle accident. The pain leaves her a shell of her former self. A one-shot semi-based on a true story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, my Freddykins wouldn't be dead.

Seconds

Lily Evans walked down the cold, damp street. Each breath she took made little white clouds, contrasting with the dark night air. A streetlight flickered across the street and gave out.

Just like her heart.

She sat down on a park bench and pulled her black hood over her head to keep warm. She looked t the street. Images flashed in the back of her mind. As hard as she tried to suppress them, they took over anyways.

_Lily clutched James' shirt. "James, are you sure we're safe?"_

"_Yes, Lily. But let's be careful just in case." He handed her his helmet. "Put this on."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts. Just do it." Lily was about to protest, but the glance James gave her made her bite her tongue. Reluctantly, she pulled the helmet over her head._

_James' motorcycle zipped through the streets. It kept speeding up and Lily grabbed James' coat. "Slow down. We're going too fast." James was silent and he kept driving. The motorcycle sped up. "James, please slow down." Again, no reply. The motorcycle sped up even more. Tears began to well up in Lily's eyes. "Please, please, please James. Slow down, I'm getting scared."_

"_I love you, Lily." James said._

"_I love you, too, James, now will you please slow down?"_

"_I'm sorry, Lily."_

"_What? I forgive you, just slow down." No reply. The motorcycle began to speed up even more. "James, please talk to me."_

"_Lily, I'm so, so sorry."_

"_James, stop apologizing and slow down, I'm getting really scared." The front of the motorcycle began shaking from side to side. "James..?" The motorcycle veered off course. "James!"_

"_I love you so much, Lily." James said. He turned around and kissed her._

"_I love you, too. But James, stop the motorcycle!" Tears welled in James' eyes. He reached back with one hand. "James? What are you doing?" James began nudging her. "James, stop. James, please." Lily was crying hard now. James shoved her harder. "James, stop!" A hard shove knocked her off. "JAMES!" Lily screamed as she fell off the bike. She rolled in the grass. The last thing she saw was a blurry view of her fiancé crashing in to a brick wall._

Lily cried again. She cried so hard. A week after that, she woke up from a medically induced coma. She found out that James was dead and that the motorcycle had had a break failure. She remembered the doctor's next words, news which was bittersweet.

"_Your baby is fine, though."_

Her baby. Lily looked down at the bundle in her arms. Her baby. _Their _baby. She had named him Harry, it was one of James' favorite names. They had been talking about how they both wanted kids before the accident.

Lily pushed a tuft of black curls out of her baby's face. Just like James. She saw James' crazy black hair on Harry, but when he opened his eyes she saw her own eyes. What she wouldn't give to be able to see James' eyes again.

Lily clutched her little angel to her chest. Harry may not have his father's eyes, but he was her last link to James. She looked across the street. There was a brick wall there. The same as… Lily bit her lip. She looked down at Harry, who was cooing on her chest. "See over there, Harry?" She turned the baby so he could see the brick wall across the street. "That's where Daddy was. He was very nice to Mommy. He saved Mommy from getting hurt." One of Lily's tears dripped onto Harry's cheek. The baby squirmed and Lily sighed. "Okay. I guess it's time to go home." Lily clutched Harry close to her chest so he could stay warm, then started to walk off on the path which she had come.

~Years Later~

Lily stared at the 9-year-old girl in front of her, just as her son was doing. The little girl squirmed. "What do you want from me?"

Tears welled in Lily's eyes. "I want you to come home." She hugged the little girl tightly. She stroked her auburn curls, then held her at shoulder's length so she could stare into her eyes. James' eyes. "Harmony." Lily nodded. "Yes, your name will be Harmony."

So how did Lily find this little girl? It started off with a simple surgery.

"_Ms. Evans? Your son just left." The nurse said as she walked in. "If you don't mind me asking, where is your other child?"_

"_Other child? You must be mistaken." Lily shook her head. "I only have Harry."_

_The nurse looked confused. "But your body showed signs of having two children?"_

"_What?" Lily asked. "That's impossible!"_

"_It's true, though. Ask Dr. Cunning."_

It turned out to be true. It turns out the doctor who delivered Harry was involved in a criminal ring which sold babies. Lily would have known she was having twins, but she couldn't afford to have ultrasounds. So on the day she went in to labor, the doctor told her it would be best if she were knocked out for the birth. She took the doctor's advice. That was when he took her daughter away and left her with Harry. She sued the doctor when she found out. The doctor went to jail, of course, and Lily was reunited with her daughter.

Years Later

After the years passed, Harmony and Harry both left 'the nest'. Lily grew older alone, never forgetting her true love. Actually, after Harmony and Harry left, all she could think about was James. She was left by herself, the only thing to keep her company was a photo of her and James the day before the accident.

In her mid-forties, Lily was diagnosed with Stage 4 terminal cancer. She was barely hanging on. But the last day of her life was also the best.

_Lily stared at the ceiling of the hospital. The sheets were cold and stiff, just like her body. Harmony and Harry had just finished visiting. She heard a voice. "Lily?" It was so familiar, yet so new and distant. _

_Lily looked to the side. What she saw took her breath away. There, standing at the side of her bed, was someone she had missed half of her life. There, in the flesh, was James Potter. "James." Lily said as relief and astonishment washed through her. She suddenly felt years younger._

_James held out his arms. "Come here." He whispered._

_Lily #!*% her head to the side. "But-"_

_James smiled. "No buts. Just do it." Lily giggled, but looked at him skeptically. "Come on, Lily. Have I ever steered you wrong?"_

_Lily laughed. "Yes, you have." She smiled a real smile at him, one full of joy, the first one since the accident. "But I trust you." She removed her IV and tubes and got out of the bed. She walked over to James and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."_

"_I missed you, too." James said. He held her hand. "Now come on, let's go home."_

_Lily followed him. Moments after, doctors rushed into the room. They used the defibrillator on her to no avail. Lily Evans was pronounced dead._

The Next Week

Harry Potter-Evans walked up to the podium. "My mom. There are so many words to describe her. But I'll tell you what describes her best.

"My mom was not perfect. She lost my father before I was even born. She was depressed and made a few bad choices, but when it came to her attention she couldn't raise a child like that she dropped it all and took care of me. I don't think she was ever truly happy. She loved my dad more than anything. I know she's happy now, though, because she has my dad. I think the last time she was happy in this life was when we found Harmony. Whenever my mom looked into my sister's eyes, there was this sudden spark. A spark of hope. Harmony kept my mom going, and I'm forever grateful to my sister for that.

"There's a lot of things you could learn from my mom. Perseverance, responsibility, and caring are just a few. But the biggest lesson I learned from mom is that things get better. There are a few words my mom said to me that can sum up this lesson;

"It takes a few seconds for a life to be destroyed, but in a few more everything can be better."

A/N: So there you have it. I hope it was good. By the way, the only true thing was the people on the motorcycle. I read it on GivesMeHope or LoveGivesMeHope. There was a boy and a girl on a motorcycle and the brakes malfunctioned. The boy gave the girl his helmet, then the motorcycle went crazy and crashed in to a building. The boy put himself in front of the girl like he was her human shield. He died and she lived with minimal injury thanks to him.

By the way, I wasn't planning to put my OC Harmony into this. But I remember Snape asked Harry to look at him while he died because Harry had Lily's eyes, so I thought 'well, Lily lost James, shouldn't she be able to see his eyes again?', so Harmony stepped in with Lily's hair color and James' hair style and eye color.

So, if you want, tell me what you think and review. If you're going to review, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed because it makes me a better author. :) Enough of my long author's note! Later, all.


End file.
